Welcome to Hetalia!
by Glass Alchemest
Summary: 3 new transfer students come to the sleepy town of Newport Hills, what kinds of hilarity ensues when the three students are country's? Rated T for swearing. Summery sucks... please read! I found the cover image off google if it's yours tell me so I can give credit.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Hetalia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia it would be awesome if I did but sadly no I do not own this anime.

There's a huge white door right in front of me. In front of it is one person with a hand extended to me.

"Welcome to the world of ani-" It starts to say until my alarm clock rudely wakes me up. Dammit can't the stupid alarm wait until AFTER THE FIGURE FINISHES THE SENTENCE! I slam the alarm off and grab my glasses off of my desk and roll out of bed.

"Ivy! Breakfast is ready!" A voice with a German accent calls out from the kitchen. Wait…. I'm always the only one up in my house in the morning…. and a German accent? Oh yeah it's the transfer student from Germany who is staying at my house. I think Ludwig was his name. "Ivy?" Ludwig calls out again.

"Coming!" I reply back and head into the kitchen. When I arrive in the kitchen I'm greeted with a pancake breakfast. "What the…" I shudder with my eyes wide.

"What?" Ludwig asks. "It's like you never have seen pancakes before!"I stare at him in amazement.

"My idea of breakfast in the morning," I say "is a bowl of cereal and milk." Now it's his turn to stare at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I haven't had pancakes for months! Wait, how did you get that apron I don't think that this house has any." I asked while pointing at the apron he was wearing.

"I brought it." He deadpans.

"You bring aprons to other people's houses."

"Yes I'm going to be here for a year. Now hurry up! I want you to show me around your school!"

"Ok, ok!" I say while digging in to the plate of pancakes in front of me. After that's done I help Ludwig clean up the kitchen. "Why choose here to spend the year at?" I ask as I put the last of the dishes. "I mean you could have gone to other places around the world to be for a year. I mean the highlight of a middleschool out here is who did what and crap like that."

"It was here or a school for damn rich kids" He bluntly replied. "Now hurry up!" Ludwig walks into the guest room and closes the door. I walk in to my room and put on dark blue skinny jeans with a black and white striped t-shirt. As I go down to the front door Ludwig emerges from the door. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a dark green jacket and black jeans.

Time skip

"Have a great day!" My dad says as he drops us in front of the middle school. The two of us go in to the front door into the school.

"Ok so let's go to the main office to get you your schedule and then I'll show you around the school." I say while looking at the time. "Oh wait its 7:55 we need to wait for five more minutes."

"Why?" Ludwig asks.

"Because the school doesn't 'officially' open until 8:00. It's an idiotic rule I mean why let students in at like 7:30 if they can't go to their lockers until 8:00?"

"Hey Ivy!" A voice calls out to me. I turn around and see my friend Vikki with a random boy. "This is Arthur Kirkland he's staying at my house for the year. Who's he?" She asked while pointing to Ludwig.

"He's Ludwig h-" I start to say while a loud voice calls out.

"IGGY!" A blur runs by me then tackles Arthur. My other friend, Addie runs up to us.

"Ame-Alfred!" Ludwig yells.

"Wait you guys know each other?" I ask. The three boys stare at us.

**A/N:**

**So this is my very first fanfic so if I have no idea what to put here. This story however is inspired by my friend's fanfic ****Stuck in Hetalia ****go check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia (do I really need to put this every time?)_

Ludwig, Arthur, and the boy who had tackled Arthur all stared at me.

"Umm….We all came from the same school!" Arthur nervously said. Three guys that go to the same school all decide to transfer to the same school… This day is just going to get weirder and weirder isn't it?

"And the tackling?" Vikki asked.

"It's a long story" Arthur replied.

"Ok well who are you?" I asked the boy who had tackled Arthur.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He exclaimed while giving me a thumbs up. Is this day ever going to be normal? Really, ever since this morning everything has been getting weirder by the second!

"And you know each other how?" Addie asks.

"We go to the same school!" Ludwig exclaims nervously. "Hetalia Academy!" What a weird name. I look at the time and see that it's 8:05.

"Well we better go to the office." I said. "You need to get your schedule don't you Ludwig?"

"Well anyways…GET THE BLODDY HELL OFF OF ME ALFRED!" Arthur shouts while pushing Alfred off of him. Did he really not do anything about that for ten minutes? Well he tried to, Arthur really just weakly shoved him and Alfred didn't budge. Alfred did get the message and quickly let go of him.

"Are they-" I start to ask Ludwig.

"No Alfred's just like that." He replies.

"Ok then Ludwig let's get you your schedule then." I said while grabbing his wrist and leading him to the front office.

**Time skip**

"Ok Ludwig your schedule is….the exact same as mine." I said while staring at the piece of paper in Ludwig's hand. It was true, first period math, second period P.E, third French….how is this possible? This is really weird….

"Same over here!" Vikki exclaims "Arthur has the exact same schedule as me!" Again, the _exact_ same schedule?

"Let me guess Alfred has the same schedule as you Addie." I said.

"Yep!" she replied. Ok this can't be happening, I mean can't imagine that the school would plan three schedules the exact same as 3 other people!

"Well this is strange." I said. "Now to go into the depths of hell, with only our wits to guide us." Arthur looked at me like I was insane.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Arthur asked. I turned to face him.

"Middle school" I said in an ominous tone just as the bell rang. "Ok then!" I turned and started to go up the stairs to the first period, math.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so this is chapter 2 of WTH and this story is actually based events that happen to me but with a little rearranging. So I finally figured out my update schedule for this. It's one chapter every week but it might be delayed due to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**Germany's POV**

Who in their right mind calls middle school hell? I mean it can't be worse than a world meeting can it? Also I need to remember to use America's and England's _human _names, I almost blew it earlier when America tackled England….. who the hell does that in public?

"Hey! Ludwig!" Ivy yelled, half way up the stairs. "Hurry up! First period is going to start soon!" Oh yeah, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID AMERICA AND ENGLAND CHOOSE THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME! "Hey hurry up!" I quickly walk up the stairs and follow Ivy into a hallway as she stops at the classroom on the left. "Ok so there are 7 periods in a day. Since today is Tuesday it's a full day, Wednesdays are half days so school is shorter. This is first period obviously and it's math with Ms. Boettcher. She's rather … eccentric she will do weird things be prepared." She walked in and led me to a woman with short red hair that was standing in front of a computer. When we approached she turned and when she saw me she exclaimed.

"Oh you must be the transfer student from Germany!" She exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Ludwig" I replied. Wait where did Ivy go? I turn slightly and see that she was sitting down at a table. How did she get there? Damn and I thought Japan was quiet.

"Ok so you can sit down next to….. Sophie" she said while pointing to the empty seat across from Ivy.

"She's not that eccentric Ivy," I said while sitting down. "What are you talking about?"

"Just wait" she said while turning around to face the front of the class.

"Ok class!" Ms. Boettcher exclaimed "This is Ludbug…. Wait no…. Ludwig! This is Ludwig, he's from Germany!" How did she mess up my name? I told her 5 seconds ago!

"Told you." Ivy whispered to me. "Last time there was new student it took her 3 tries and she still gets it wrong."

**Time Skip**

"So how was it?" Ivy asked me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Not that bad but she is a little …. Loud and forgetful" I replied thinking of the times she left her coffee mug at a table and stopped class to ask if anyone had seen it. "So what's next?" We walked down a flight of stairs.

"P.E and it's with Addie and Alfred" Joy physical education with America. I don't know how much of this I can take. I mean an entire 50 minutes of girls throwing themselves at me. I'm not fucking France….. damn play boy. Wait this isn't a gym. We're standing near what looks like an art room.

"Why are we here?"

"Waiting for Addie and Alfred" Just as the door opens and a stream of kids come out.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL ALFRED GET OFF OF ME!" A voice, I guessing is England shouts. Did America bear hug him again? Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside his head. Ivy face palms and starts to walk away.

"Come on I'll show you to the gym." Ivy said as she walked away from the scene. She walks across a large common area and into another hallway. She walks down and stops halfway through. "Ok so this area is where you go to gym. Go to the end of the hallway and go into the door marked 'Boys Locker Room' there should be an office. Tell them that you're new and they should help you." Ok simple enough. Ivy goes into another room while I go and follow her directions.

**Time Skip**

** "**Ok so Ludwig you'll sit right behind Brandon and Alfred you'll sit behind Ludwig." The teacher, Mr. Craig said. "So since today we're sharing the gym just go play four-square." At that everyone went into separate groups and gathered around the various badminton courts that were set up around the court.

"Ludwig, Alfred!" Addie called from a court. Addie and Ivy were at a court with some other people.

"Ok so how do we do this?" asked America.

"It's four-square with badminton. It's self explanatory." Ivy pointed out.

"Come on let's play!" Addie exclaimed. I watched on the sidelines with Ivy.

"Hey want to know something interesting?" She asked.

"What?"

"This school is shaped like a dog" Wait _what?_

"No way."

"It's true! The gym/music wings are the head, the classroom wings are the legs, the commons are the body, and the front office is the head."

"Who in their right mind build's a school in the shape of a _dog!"_

"I have no fucking idea. Looks like it's your turn." A girl gives me a racket as she walks off of the court. I grab it and walk into a spot on the court. As Addie serves the birdie it comes to me, as I raise the racket to hit it I must have gripped the racket too hard and it snapped in half…scheißen, how the hell did that happen? Ivy was laughing so hard that she was almost on the floor. Everyone else just stared at me. "How the hell did you do that?"

"How do you think I know?" I said as the teacher walked towards us.

"Ok what happened here?" He asked while looking at the broken racket in my hand.

"I have no idea, the racket could have been pretty old and it just snapped…." Really how the fucking hell did that happen?

"Its fine just don't let it happen again. Ivy show Ludwig to the storage room and grab a new racket."I follow Ivy out of the gym and into a small storage room.

"Seriously how the hell did that happen?" Ivy asked while opening the door and entering the room.

"I have no idea." I said entering the room. When I was inside the door closed and locked with a sickening click…fuck.

* * *

**AN: **Ok so chapter 3… god this was a long chapter. It takes up almost half of the word count in MS Word… Any ways thank you for all of the followers and favorites! It gives me inspiration every time I see that I have a new follower! So my math teacher really does act like this, really once she ran up and down the hall because she won something. Also because this story would be really boring if it was based on real life I'm also going to add some stuff to spice it up a little. As a sidebar is anyone happy that the Fairy Tail anime came back? And is anyone excited for Mekakucity Actors to come out on the 12th? I'm going to stop rambling now and say goodbye. Until next time ~ Glass


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Germany's POV**

Crap how the hell did the door lock? Ivy ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" Ivy shouted. She slumped to the ground and sat against the wall. "Great, everyone is in the gym. They won't hear us."

"So what now?" I said as I sat next to her.

"I have no idea. Someone is bound to notice that we're gone right?"

"How long do you think that'll take?"

"Pretty fucking long." Great stuck in a storage room for god knows how long. I'll take a deserted island any day

"Hey, really why did you chose to be transfer here for 8th grade? It looks like you don't really get along with Arthur and Alfred."

"Well I was going to choose the same school as my friends, Feliciano and Kiku but I couldn't because my parents wanted me to go to America." Well this is partially true, I _did_ want to go to the same school as Italy and Japan but my boss demanded that I go to America. Being a country sometimes sucks. "I'm really worried about Feliciano because he's really carefree and innocent."

"So he's kind of like your little brother." Now that I think about it Italy is kind of like that. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, an older brother. His name is Gilbert."

"Do you get along with him?"

"I guess. What about your brother, Khang? Do you get along with him?"

"Kind of, we don't really do many things together. He likes cars and video games, while I like Japanese manga and anime."

"So not really."

"I guess, hey next week is spring break. We're going to this beach house with my cousins. Get ready to sleep in a closet." Wait _what?_

"Is the house that small?"

"Kind of but there's this cool closet on the top floor that's big enough for all of us to sleep in. It's the "kids" room."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, also when the tide gets high enough we can go dock jumping."

"So what are your cous-" Ivy slapped a hand over my mouth. Is someone out there? Suddenly a laugh comes from the other side of the door. Really they can't OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR INSTEAD OF EVESDROPING?! Ivy stood up and faced the door.

"Addie, Alfred open the door or I swear to god I'll kill you." Ivy said in a deadly tone. Note to self never cross her _ever._

**Time Skip**

"So you guys got trapped in the storage closet." Arthur said.

"Yeah and we _could_ have gotten out earlier if _someone _decided to get us out." Ivy said. We were sitting at a table during lunch with Addie, Vikki, America, and England. "So anyways I was thinking after school on Friday we could go into Pike Place and show you guys around."

"Ok sounds awesome!" America yelled while eating what looked like his 20th burger. How is he not fat by now? "So what happened in that closet? The two of you didn't _do _anything in there did you?" What the fucking hell did America think we do?

"WHAT!" Ivy shouted. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"What it's a valid thought!" America said while raising his hands up as if to protect his face.

"Not really." The rest of the table said. Thank god no one else thought that… America is an idiot.

"So anyway," Vikki said. "What are you guys doing for spring break?"

"Ludwig and I are going to a beach house with my cousins." Ivy said while reading a book.

"Staying here." Addie said.

"Ditto." Vikki said.

"So anyways…. I still can't believe that your friends give you 'going away pasta'" Ivy said. It's true. Italy gave me pasta at the airport before coming here.

"He likes making pasta."

"It's kind of weird….."

"Ok…." A girl walks up to the table while twirling her hair. God it's another fan girl isn't it? I can't count how many threw themselves at me just this morning. England looks rather pissed at this new arrival while America… is stuffing his face in burgers. Really now where the hell does he get all of these burgers? Crap she's almost here.

"Heyyyy," She said while giving us a dizzy look. "I'm Valentina do you guys want to come sit with us?" Translation: sit with us or else. "You don't have to sit with them." She whisper shouted while sending a glare at Ivy, Addie, and Vikki. God middle schools are pettier than France! As I look across the table England looks disgusted by this and America is …. What the hell is he trying to do? Replace England's food with a burger. He knows that England is going to immediately notice right? This Valentina girl looks annoyed at the fact none of us have given her an answer.

"Do we –" I start to say while facing her suddenly a burger come flying past my face and splatters all over Valentina. I turn around and see that America somehow tripped and is lying across the table with no burger in site. A large scream erupts behind me.

"HOT!" Valentina screams behind me while fanning her mouth.

"Oh my god dude! I'm so sorry!" America said while picking himself up. "That was a super spicy prank burger!" Why the hell would he bring that here? Valentina looks like Belarus when someone gets near Russia. This is not good.

"You'll pay for this!" She exclaims while storming off. I turn back to the table. The girls start laughing. Is it really that funny? Well now I guess I'm in a middle school now.

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending! I got major writers block on this chapter… well any ways I used this chapter to do major foreshadowing. So… yeah did anyone catch the first episode of Mekkaku City Actors? I absolutely love it! So lots of stuff for upcoming chapters mentioned in this chapter….. I have no idea what I'm typing so…. Bye!**


End file.
